There are hundreds of millions of potential e-sports competitors looking for opportunities to join and play competitive video games. Many of these competitors play competitive video games as a way to make money and more are starting to view it as a viable career choice.
In an attempt to create a league similar to the NFL but geared towards video games, teams of players from select games are being sold through the use of contracts to people such as the Patriots owner, Robert Kraft. These teams, specifically referring to the game Overwatch in this example, are being sold for twenty million (USD), while the players are started at a salary of fifty thousand (USD) a year, plus a percent of what they earn through successful completion of tournaments. These teams encompass a tiny fraction of the market and severely limit who is able to participate in interactive gaming tournaments. The difference between professional sports and video games are the number of people with the skill to compete on a professional level. For reasons such as physical ability and strength coupled with societies growing interest in virtual games, there is an exponentially larger number of people with the skill to compete in professional, interactive gaming tournaments compared to that of professional sports.
In current embodiments, interactive gaming tournaments with entrance fees and cash prizes based on skill rely on an event organizer to collect and distribute the entrance fees and prize pools by visually witnessing the outcome of matches.
In another current embodiment, prize pools are digitally sent through the control of an event organizer based on the screen shots of participants scores submitted to the event organizer or organizer of the interactive gaming tournament in question.
Regarding an increasingly minor stigma associated with video games becoming a profession as well as the vast number of children under the age of 18 with the ability to make a career, or at least generate income, out of interactive gaming tournaments, a method in allowing parents or legal guardians to monitor their children's gains or losses is needed to provide some direction and assurance to the parents in monitoring the progress of these younger gaming competitors.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.